


[83line/澈特] 你们秀恩爱能不带上我们吗?

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 吃醋澈 x 吃醋特现背 超短小甜饼涉及金希澈之前的泡泡图片一个迂回的秀恩爱故事
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 4





	[83line/澈特] 你们秀恩爱能不带上我们吗?

金希澈和朴正洙的家....

金希澈推开自家大门, 果不其然地看到沙发上的人抱着抱枕把自己窝成一团, 朴正洙头也没抬地撇了他一眼又扁着嘴把下巴深埋进了抱枕里.

金希澈轻轻一笑, 刚刚回来时看到周偶的问卷发布时他就知道那人肯定是又吃醋了, 那天的问卷调查是分开做的, 所以他们彼此都不知道彼此写了什么...

连忙弯腰把鞋子脱掉, 向沙发上的人走去, 把人拉进怀里拥着, 怀里的人也没有把他推开, 只是把头扭去了另一边赌气不肯看他.

「吃醋了?不就是工作嘛...我和他又没什么...」金希澈搂紧了朴正洙, 下巴埋进了怀里人的颈窝, 柔着声音地哄着人, 朴正洙被金希澈的轻声细语哄得气消了一大半, 本来也没有真的多生气, 不过是想借机撒撒娇让金希澈哄哄他.

「可我好妒忌...他每个星期都能和你一起拍摄认哥, 现在还能跟你一起拍mv...你见他都快比见我还要多了...」朴正洙转了过来, 伸手掐了掐金希澈的腰侧不满地看着恋人的眼睛鼓起了脸颊.

「可我每晚想抱着睡的人只有你啊!我都说想要你的胸肌了!哎古...我们特儿是不是太爱我了啦?怎么那么喜欢吃醋啊?」金希澈觉得朴正洙吃醋的样子可爱极了, 拉过了人环在了大腿上搂紧了腰像哄小孩一样扭着, 朴正洙皱了皱鼻头张口就咬上了金希澈的下巴.

「你怎么不说说你自己?上次不知道是谁为了我和赫宰东海钟云去了海边玩而生了几天的闷气呢?」朴正洙咬着下巴不放, 说话不清不楚的, 金希澈反过来咬住朴正洙的鼻子, 朴正洙不服气地加重了嘴上的力度, 金希澈被咬得吃痛, 下意识地往后缩了一下.

「吃醋的小狐狸还咬人了?」金希澈扶上朴正洙的后脑勺就吻了上去, 怀里的人微微挣扎着.

「好啦!别生气了!你知道我有多爱你的...会吃醋还不是因为太爱了...我们都一样!」金希澈再次扣紧了朴正洙的腰吻了上去, 气消了的小狐狸没有再把他推开, 双手抬起环住了脖子闭上了双眼回吻着.

隔天...

待机室...

闵庚勋找到了正在聊天的金钟云, 李赫宰和李东海, 趁着金希澈和朴正洙还没有到, 鬼鬼祟祟地拉着三人躲在了角落.

「欸你们说我是不是惹你们特哥不高兴了?这周偶的问卷....」闵庚勋举起手机问面前的三人, 眼睛还不时的往门口飘.

「啊...你说个人技写你那件事?没事没事!耍花枪而已...」李东海看了一眼笑着把手机还给对方, 闵庚勋一脸疑惑地看了看三人.

「是这样的...我们二位83line大哥喜欢拉上其他人来耍花枪, 有时候还会利用我们来秀个恩爱...像上次我们和特哥一起去了海边玩, 澈哥知道后就不高兴了, 说他都一年没和特哥去过海边了...隔天就拉着我拍了张合照发到了泡泡上....没过二天他们就和好了, 然后就拍下了在看我和特哥的”idol vs idol”的照片....我是谁重要吗?我大概就是个秀恩爱的工具人!想起来我就来气!」金钟云说完不忿气地吸了一大口冰美式.

「上次我们团队活动, 希澈哥说要帮我拍张照片发到泡泡, 结果呢?发出来那张照片我的脸被阴影挡了一半还逆光, 后面正在嘟嘴的特哥倒是捕捉得挺好的...」李赫宰无奈地把头靠在李东海的肩上求安慰, 李东海的手轻轻拍着他的头顶.

「就算是我也没能逃过啊!上次特哥跟他说天气很冷都要感冒了, 他把特哥拉进了怀里紧张地搓着手转身就走了, 眼尾都没留一个给我, 可五分钟后发出来的泡泡却硬是要拉上我给他们当烟幕...」李东海笑嘻嘻的, 倒也没太在意二个哥哥拿他来当烟幕秀恩爱这件事.

「那位哥上次和特哥吵了二句还故意找我喝酒发到泡泡让特哥来接他呢!」曹圭贤突然出现的声音吓了四人一跳.

「啊西!亏我还担心了一整晚!还一直在想要怎样跟你们特哥解释...有对象了不起啊?就该希望他们真的吵一....」气上心头的闵庚勋话说到一半就停了下来, 抿着嘴环视了面前那四个人.

「他们二个一路走来, 都挺苦的吧...」闵庚勋叹了口气.

「对...希澈哥他可喜欢上台跳舞了..平常也喜欢蹦蹦跳跳的...可是他的脚...」李东海每次一想起金希澈的脚都会又难过又自责, 金钟云摸摸他的头笑着向他摇了摇头.

「super junior的队长不好当, 特哥入伍的时候, 我当了二年的代理队长, 差点没崩溃, 那时候我才知道特哥他有多不容易..他当时也才二十多岁啊...」李赫宰是最能理解朴正洙难处的人, 都说二人相似, 同样的敬业又同样的力求完美.

「我本来就支持83line, 当个烟幕不算什么...」金钟云感慨地笑了起来.

金希澈和朴正洙牵着手踏进了房间, 看着二人你侬我侬腻腻歪歪的样子, 五人相视而笑, 这二位哥还是不要吵架好了, 就一直依靠着彼此腻歪下去吧!

后记

「所以你为什么说我是又近又远的成员?」

「你不是吗?明明每天晚上都睡在我身边和我那么近的人, 却又忙得每天都离得我好远让我好不容易才能见上一面的人..不就是又近又远吗?不过也好...要是太近的话...我怕你会对我腻了...」

「才不会!我明明恨不得分分秒秒都跟你腻在一起!像现在这样!」

「啊金希澈!那也不用抱那么紧吧?我都要不能呼吸了...」

「喔?那要不要人工呼吸?」

「不要!唔......」

END


End file.
